Himitsu's side
by rie86
Summary: Each character has a unique point of view when it comes to events. One's fighting to survive in a rag tag band of arms is no different. You are about to see a side of "Zombie Regime" told from a different point of view. T for language.
1. Prelude To Disaster

**This is just something that I did out of boredom. I had given my O.C Himitsu to FatherFail for Zombie Regime. Like everyone else though, her story has its own side to it before she met them. This is what happened to her when it all began, from her point of view. The basis will start from her escape, and will follow through the story already written, but in her perspective. This story may have some fillers in it, side plots not quite in the story line to give you a better look of how she views it all. I'll try to write it as well as I can, but I'm not a writer, so constructive criticism only please. I am still newer to this, despite my time here. Anyway, I do not own H.O.T.D. This is a non-profit fanfiction written strictly for the pleasure of the reader. All original characters go to their respective owners. The only thing I can claim rights to is my O.C Himitsu Yuruko. Sorry if gets boring to read, and will probably skip around. Anyway, on with her side of the story!**

Himitsu's side

Chapter One: Prelude to disaster

'Three hours of restless sleep, this is all I could muster. I'm Himitsu, don't call me by anything other than that. It's been a good run, from here to there, doing this and that. Life isn't easy, but some have it worse. I don't complain about it…. At least not too much. I decided to skip school again this morning, something my parents aren't too fond of, since I've been skipping a lot these past couple weeks. So here I sit, just playing my bass… A favored past time I picked up in order to escape it all. Strict upbringing, though with the way I look you wouldn't think that. Red and Blue highlights sitting in jet black hair, with it styled like I belong to a j-rock band. Though right now I'm in my comfort clothes, usually you'll see me dress to complete the look. Anyway, that's off subject, how I look now isn't important.' I set down my bass, finally figuring I'd do something else around the house to occupy my boredom. So without further thought, I headed down stairs to see my dad sitting in front of the gun cabinet. He looked up at me from over his shoulder, and nodded for me to come over….. Great…. Going over ammo again….. Not that we hadn't accounted for these past few days, but so I don't see any of that lead in my ass, I decided it best to look over it for the umpteenth time.

"Himitsu, this time we're loading clips so sit down and get started. We're going to the range tomorrow and trying the new rifle."

"Yes sir. I'm on it." I really hated doing this. We were supposed to go over hand to hand combat tomorrow. Every time I ask to get some of that in he finds some excuse. Don't get me wrong, I know some melee, with a rifle or a handgun. Then again, when it comes to knives or simple fist and foot, forget it. I'm about as useful in that situation as deer stuck in the headlights. Oh well, let's see, one, two, three, four, five… why am I counting? All I need to do is fill the clips, who cares how much ammo is in it?' As I fill the handgun clips, I notice dad looking over my favorite rifle. An AR15, one that I modified myself for single shot and 3 and 5 round burst. He put the strap on it, and then went over a handgun he had me just site in. USP 40…. It was a decent choice, and had a good size clip, but it was a touch heavier than I would've liked. Didn't matter to me though. I kept filling the clips while watching him go over everything, just setting the clips and ammo boxes down when I felt complete resistance of the clip letting me know it's full. All of a sudden though, he pushed both of the guns to me and threw me across the room. He stood in front of me, and I couldn't see what was happening.

"Himitsu, listen to the news…. It sounds like we're in trouble, and it looks like trouble already found this place. I want you to take the clips you loaded and your vest. Keep those guns with you, and sneak out back. Your mother and I will buy you some time. GO!"

"What in the hell are you talking about? This isn't some paranoid simulation again is it? You gotta be kidding me."

"Himitsu…. It's a direct order. Go before you I start contemplating a punishment fit for you."

"Fine, fine, sheesh." That was that. I grabbed what I can, put on my vest, and grabbed the guns. I knew better than to cross father. So I quietly opened the back door and slipped out. I loaded my rifle and checked over the handgun. It was already locked and ready to go.

"Dad was acting paranoid back there. I wonder what's got him so spooked. Well let's see here, I have my key ring right? Oh who am I kidding, I don't ever come out of my room without it. Guess I should take one of the cars if he wants me to go that badly." 'However I look at it, it doesn't make sense, so the best thing I can do was grab my car and get going.' I stalked around to the door, making sure my rifle sights weren't too far away since it doesn't hurt to be safe about it. I sit for a minute against the wall, then shakily put my hand on the knob and slowly open the door. Turning as fast as possible, I aimed the gun sights across the room…. Nothing... Go figure. Now I'm really confused, but there isn't time for that. Gun shots started ringing in my ears, and that set my mind into overdrive. If it came down to dad letting loose, it meant get the hell out of here. I quickly ripped open the door to my rotary and slammed in shut. I hit the garage door opener and started the Spirit R faster than I thought possible. 'Clutch, first gear, open the throttle, and kick it!'

"What the fuck!" I struck something as I felt the car jump when I sped across the short distance that be my driveway. I looked back in my rear view for one second to see a body sprawled out in an awkward position. 'Of course, paying attention to the road in front of you would be a better idea yet Himitsu. Berating myself…. I really need to find a therapist.' So I look ahead, only to see nothing but people clogging the streets, some running, others, who looked rather ill or just hadn't slept in a week, were slowly trailing behind them. I straightened a corner I saw empty and sped up. A lot less people here. With everything I had, I raced up towards the mountain passes near home. The only thing on my mind now is shifting gears, rather soothing to say the least. Looking at my gauge cluster with spite, and I start slowing down. Inherit problem with this car is if you push it hard, it'll overheat, a fact I know all too well I can't afford at the moment. Within god knows how long, morning seemed like it blended into afternoon, that is, if it was morning to begin with, and I park at the top of the mountain pass. 'How long did I sleep in today? Oh well, it doesn't matter.' To get my bearings on things, I look out on the railing to my hometown. When I looked out, I stood there paralyzed like an idiot. My mouth hung open a little as I took it all in. In front of me was flames, sirens, people running like hell, cars backing up the streets honking and trying to move, many now being abandoned…. 'Lucky me, I lived on the outside of town and could come up here without an issue, I can't imagine what would happen to me in that panicked cluster-fuck.' My mind came back to me when I heard a throaty moan. I turned around to see one of those dead looking people coming towards me.

"You best stay where you are or you'll end up dead." I pulled my rifle up, I probably sounded like a bitch, or just plain stupid, but when I got no reply and she kept advancing, I let her have it. I fired three shots to the chest, but it didn't phase the thing one bit. I fired a few more, going for a leg and an arm, but it was still going… 'Just what in the hell is this thing?' With my mind racing, I look to my left and see a few more headed my way.

"Damn it all. Just drop already!" This thing, for lack of a better word, wasn't stopping, and the smell hit me, making me gag for a second before I turned back to the task at hand. It was by accident that I killed the first one in front of me, I didn't lead the gun enough and ended up high, right in the head. It worked, so I turned and did the same thing again, this time deliberately aiming between the eyes. Every one of them dropped like flies, but I'm not taking any chances. I sprint for my car, open the door, and start it up. I back over one of the damned things, and peel out onto the road again, leaving my tires full of blood and guts as I spin them over the body. I drive for a little while longer before I stop again. The sun is coming down for the first day on my own in what seems like the craziest thing one could only imagine of doing. I clip my rifle to the back of my vest, and set it off to the side where it can't get in the way of my shifter. I take the time to put the handgun into the built in holster of my vest. I grab my ammo and go over it. This time more I'm more aware of how dire it is to have it on me right now. Survival training took over my brain and I knew I needed to look over everything in my haste and slow down before I do something stupid. Four magazines for the AR, and two spares clips for the handgun. Just my luck. Not much to work with here when it comes down to it. 'Not even 200 rounds, and at the rate these things come, it won't take me long to go through it all. So here's my situation. No food, no water, low ammo, a half a tank of gas left, no place to stay….. I'm screwed. No, dad has put me through stuff, it's plenty…. But what the hell is going on? I wasn't trained for something like this…' The car purred under my foot, it reminded me that my best option is to keep moving, staying put would mean certain death. I hit the gas and eased into the clutch this time, starting it out slow since I wasn't in a hurry. I knew one thing, around the next few bends stood a gas station, and if I wanted to keep my car running, I wasn't going to have a choice. I took another corner with a drift, something I was proud to learn. I took to that for a little while, that is until I hit one of those dead looking guys. The car started spinning wildly out of control towards the guard rail. Not good. I applied the brake and the gas at the same time to keep the tires from locking, but that didn't help my steering. The car jerked and swung, and I knew there was no avoiding it. The only thing I could do was counter, and the side of the car ground against the guard rail slowing to a halt. I breathed out a sigh of relief, and pulled it off the guard rail to check the damage. The side was completely smashed, and it looked like I my tire was bent in a little, but it was still drivable… Looking behind me, I see that thing get up slowly and start walking towards me. I pulled out the 40 and capped it, the first time I shot since this afternoon. I got back in the car, and started moving again, this time making sure not to round corners like I was before. The gas station was in sight, and it was full of whatever they are heading towards the car. I stopped about 20 meters away to give myself some time. They didn't move very fast, luckily, and I could use that to my advantage….

"Sound, that's what they respond to, that or light. Looks like I'll find out in a minute." The car door opens and the engine is completely killed as I pull the key. I pull the emergency flashlight out of glove box and shut my fold up headlights down. The night sky clouds up over head, rain more than likely in this case. I silently walk over a few feet from the car and put the flashlight towards the face of a few of them still headed for the car. Nothing…. Again. I pull up my rifle and down a couple, one shot ringing in my ears as loud as the last. All the heads that didn't get smashed turned my direction. 'Sound'. I walked towards the gas station, clearing out everything there so I could fill up my tank in peace. I didn't want to look back. That would be too hard, cause everything I knew just went to hell, and more than likely, I would never see anyone I remember alive again.

**That would be the first chapter. I don't think the others will be this long. I don't like this writing style to be honest, first person is a pain, but it was fun. Let me know what you think. Oh, before I forget, there are some grammatical errors, not all of them are an accident, but if you can point one out that I didn't notice (compile a list of them all if you need to) I would appreciate it. Anything that can help my writing, cause let's face it, I write lyrics and make songs. Writing stories or fanfictions isn't anywhere near as easy to me. (Don't get me wrong, making music can be just as hard if you get hung up) I'm already working on the second chapter, but don't expect it up too soon. That's it. Later.**


	2. Speedway

Chapter Two

Speedway

It couldn't have been closer for me. If not for my handgun, the thing that came up behind me would've had me for sure. The strength is inhuman. After clearing them one by one, I pulled the car over to the pump and stuck my credit card in the reader. It scanned it, blinked an approval, and lowered the nozzle. One thing was for sure, no one was inside the store. I pushed off the pump I was leaning on and swung the glass door open. A bell chimed, and I cringed for a second. 'Hopefully nothing is nearby.' I dug my hand into a bag of chips and leaned against the counter to look up the ceiling. Lost in thought, I hadn't even realized I grabbed a pack of smokes and a soda bottle. By time I registered what I was doing, I had already lit up one and was driving down a haunting empty highway with a light rain glaring the road. The car shook a little, but the tire that was bent in actually helped keep it straight. I smirked, something that told anyone who knew me that they better hold on to their bladder. I shifted down and the torque combined with the throttle literally put the back of my car almost onto the tires as the rotary wound to a high pitch scream, turbo's whining, pushing all the extra air it could. Before I knew, things seemed to blur slightly, the car speeding out over the empty road as I shifted through the gears with sick delight. I look down at the gauge cluster and glare spitefully at it as the needle points to the car getting ready to overheat…. again. I let off the throttle and slowed down, and just in time, as I roll over another mindless dead man. The car jumped a foot in the air before landing less than gracefully in a tail spin. 'Not again.' This time, I let go of the throttle and let the car spin around, then with as much courage as I could muster, feathered the throttle and countered the steering again. This time I was successful, and the tires caught grip, pushing me forward once more. I was speeding off again, not knowing what about this made me feel so alive. I looked around and saw that I actually back tracked somehow, turning myself around and heading for only the next town over. One thing was for certain, the car wasn't slowing down or turning back now. The streets were dead, nothing like I had seen in my hometown. The car turned slightly as a light curve came and went. It wasn't long before a spot caught my eye and I pulled over, this time making sure that the engine was shut off before stepping out. Leaning against the car seems to be a past time now, of course that's the only thing I can think of while munching on the bag of chips I brought with me. I lit up another cigarette, that being harder than what was necessary with the rain, and looked around, making sure I didn't get ambushed. The street lights were nice and soft, until something made them short. Ducking was the only option as they burst into sparks. The whole ordeal lasted about 5 seconds, and when my eyes opened up, there was nothing but black. Being stuck in the dark was not a good idea, so I got back in the car, drank a sip of soda, and started off again. Before long, the sun started coming up, and when it got light enough, it was just my luck to see what was in front of me around the corner. I slammed on my breaks and swerve to try and avoid the abandoned truck that was in my line, a pile of cars ahead of it. If I could make it, I'd be golden, but the third time isn't a charm for me. The car was just simply not going to agree with me, the power steering and ABS systems fighting me back with everything they had. With wet roads, there was no way that I was going to stop in time…. This isn't going to be pretty. Metal and sparks was the last thing I can remember of what happened, before the car slid sideways, and started to roll. 'I have bad luck with cars, who the hell gave me a license in the first place?'

**There was Chapter two. I got the idea for the title from the song "On The SPEEEEEDWAY" by M.O.V.E. I don't own the song or rights to the band, just saying so there aren't any problems with copyright infringement, though I do a cover of it. And I know what you're thinking, where's all the zombie killing that is the basis of every H.O.T.D story? You're boring us with a chapter about a sports car that sped down a road. A lot of people do that. Well, I promise it will come, hopefully soon. I just put this in as filler for fun and it describes a little bit about her and who she is, if you can decipher it that is… Three will be up whenever I feel like it. I'm working on it as we speak. Don't expect a lot, this chapter basically was cut in half when it comes to length. Just these two chapters are almost eight pages on word, and it takes a while to write all this. Well, no need to hear my troubles, later. Remember, constructive criticism only**


	3. Crash! Welcome to Nightmare

Chapter 3

Crash! Welcome to nightmare.

Wake up… Come on wake up…. This isn't the end for you. The nightmare has only begun. Woke up I did. A pounding headache, my ears still ringing, my vision only a mix of colors I couldn't distinguish. Then, all my senses came back, hitting me like a hammer. Pain… that's what my entire mind was flooded with. I look around, seeing shapes, then, finally a slight pull on my shoulders told me what happened. The harness I was wearing saved me from certain death. I knew then why my head hurt, I was suspended in my seat, the car's tires facing the sky instead of sitting on the road, which meant my harness was holding me upside down for who knows how long. I strained and with some effort, undid the clip holding the belts together and slumped down onto the roof. Crawling out was easy, the windshield a distance from where it should be. I grabbed a cigarette from my pack and lit it up. Talk about head rush, I could barely keep my balance as it was, and the sun blinding me after last nights dark rain didn't make me feel any better. I looked down, not even able to recognize what the car was. Was… heh, key word. I looked over myself, a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise just a little disoriented. 'How long was I out for?' A groan came from behind me. I turned around instinctually pulling the rifle to me and firing before thinking….. I wish I hadn't. The person I just shot wasn't one of them. 'Oh well, he was just put out of his misery anyway… lucky bastard.' It made me sick that I was thinking this way, but I brushed it aside and kept walking. The vehicle I once loved completely useless and now abandoned. The gun rose and another shot fired, then another and another. They were everywhere, coming out of the wood works like ants from a sand pile. 'The crash had resounded and must have caught everything's attention for miles.' The pistol saw the underneath of a jaw and blood splattered my torn clothes. 'Damn it, where the hell can I run to now? This is got to be the worst situation anyone can be in.' Breaking into a paced run, I ran the streets up and down, finally seeing less and less of those monsters. Making another left, my run stopped dead as I slammed into something that knocked me back a few feet on my ass. Looking up, and scrambling to my feet was all that could be done. I had just run headfirst into one of them, and I wasn't going to get caught. It twisted around and came towards me, and my body reacted on its own. When I opened my eyes again, the bayonet of my gun had sliced right through the side of its face. I got a good look at it. It was disgusting, a pile of blood and rotting flesh just lying on the ground. The spot I had basically speared it was sunk in, eyes glazed over. A wave of nausea spilled over me and I could barely get to breath for a minute before the feeling hit me again.

"So much for those chips. That's the first time in three years I've hurled like that. Just what are these things? It's literally the walking dead…" Sci-fi just all of a sudden became more of a reality to me as I pressed on further down the street. It was another long truck, this time taking me hours. I slowed to a stop to catch my breath again, completely winded after running another 7 blocks. My rifle saw a bit more action then I expected, and I changed magazines, discarding the old one where I stood so that I didn't get caught dead reloading. A magazine was missing, but it didn't matter. I took the time to switch clips in the handgun, putting the spares back in my vest. I picked up the cartridge, rethinking it and stuffed the partial back into the empty waist pouch. Walking this time came a bit easier to me, though by this time it's easy to say my body is protesting me. I know where I am though, and the direction I'm heading. The mall slowly came into view, but the amount of zombies out front was a major concern. The gun is shouldered again as I decided to find a different way in. Looking at the set up, I went across the small amount of asphalt. Boom, the rifle roared to life again, another piece of lead taking the bridge of a nose and part of the eye completely off the face. Never gets old. I swung the side door out to the parking garage open and shut it as fast as I could muster with the piston working against me. With a heavy sigh, I slid down its metal surface with a bit of relief written on my face. I walked a few feet before thinking about how I got in, and then walked around a bit more. Finally finding something worth the while, which was a pretty sturdy piece of pipe, I came back to the door and slid it through the crossbar and the door jam, wedging it in as best as I could. 'If anything, it'll by me some time, but it should be sturdy enough.' I looked next to that door, at the huge garage door for the vehicles with curiosity. Someone had already put it down and locked it, which meant there were others that were alive…. The ramp seemed as long as a football field to me as I made my way down into the depths of the underground garage. Rifle was up to my cheek as I rounded the first corner that I came across. As soon as I made sure it was clear, I started moving again, this time at a trot. It was then something caught my eye, and I turned sideways to face whatever it was. I let my gun drop of my shoulder and shook my head in disapproval.******

"Damn cat. Thought for a second I was going to end up making a ruckus." Turning around and jumping over the nearest car to double check everything was my last option, before everything started slowing down for me. I reached behind me and grabbed the last of my soda out of a pouch, drank it, and threw the bottle over to the other side as far as I could. It clattered against the ground, a shotgun loud noise compared to the absolute silence that filled the place. After listening for a couple minutes to nothing, I decided the best time to rest would be soon. First was first though, a change of clothes was the next goal. I set foot through a door that led to a glass pane entrance of the mall. A flash of a memory came through my silver irises, one of a young group yelling to me that I was too slow. In an instant it was gone, but by that time I had already stopped. Now in front of me was a grizzly looking man with an ice glare. I didn't even have time to speak before he grabbed my arm and tossed me to a girl around my age. I was stripped down and looked over again and again before I she looked up at me with a soft smile and a sigh of relief. I think my violation was justified enough reason to maul them both, but I bit back my urge and put my clothes back on. All I got was a grunt and a murmur from the man. I could barely make it out, but sounded like something about not being bit. The man stood in front of me again and drew a large breath.

"Look, sorry about that kid. Just makin' sure you weren't going to turn and make us like the lot outside. Being bit means you're the next in line to join that crowd. Need a place to stay? I'll go over the rules with ya."

It was a kind gesture, but all I took was a shower, styling my hair after it was dry, and then new clothes. Of course new undergarments, a better fitting black t-shirt, some black cargo pants, and a new set of high-top boots that I laced over my new pants. I got strange looks as I put on my worn out tactical vest and strapped everything up after rechecking the equipment I had. I strayed over to a corner, making sure that everything was strapped well so it wouldn't be stolen, and stowed away out of site. 'Now is the best time to rest, before I go back out and face the world I've been sucked into.' My eyes easily fell to the darkness of their lids, the sliver eyes finally rolling back a little as the darkness swept me into a blissful and much needed state of lax.

"I was long overdue for this." Was the last thing I could muster as my strength left me completely.

**Next chapter is being written. This one, like all the others, is nothing but boring details, unenthusiastic plot line, but that's just her. She's headstrong, but very indifferent about things, which can make thing very bland. I can't say it will pick up in action, but I can say that this is how she develops. Very subtle, but gradually as chapters roll out, you'll see the changes that most won't see. Remember, this is one person, and the point of view is very difficult and killer to me because my writing stems from more dialogue then this (which is becoming obvious). I wouldn't blame you for setting down this story for good, but I appreciate anyone who made it this far. I am looking for help with this, and I'm not afraid to publically ask for, as long as it doesn't completely change what happens then I'm open to the suggestion. Collaboration can be a valuable ally. Well, that it for now, later. Next chapter will be up as soon as I get to it.**


	4. A Band Of Resistance

**Chapter 4**

**A band of resistance**

It didn't take me long to wake up. The sun was shining brightly into my tortured eyes. After shaking off the sun spots, and taking the time to remind myself where I was, I stood up to get ready to head back out to the garage. My joints and muscles however had a different idea then I did, and protested against my movement. Sore was an understatement, and I could feel every part of my back pop back into place as I bent backwards to relieve the pressure. Stretched and ready to go, I headed for the door I came in through. A few more people showed up and watched me leave, some with a smile, some with scowls of anger, maybe even a few sympathy looks. I ignored them all at this point, I didn't need pity, as I could honestly care less. I will survive the only way I know how, by fighting back. I entered the garage, lit another one and started getting a closer look around. _'I'll end up addicted before I know it. At least these damn things are relieving a bit of the edge on my nerve.'_ Even after the confirming that I was the only one in here yesterday, I wasn't going to take any chances. I held my gun tight to my shoulder, and checked my angles like my father had taught me. _'Father…. Guess this really is the end of everything I know.'_ Looking forlorn, borderline melancholic isn't usually me, but that thought took all the energy that wasn't occupied by the mission at hand. Then, something caught my eye again, and I swung as fast as I could with my finger already tugging the trigger for fire. I took the old AR off my shoulder, noticing the bodies by the truck weren't undead ready to grab me. I looked them over, not one left alive.

"Go figure. Probably didn't have a clue what they were in for, considering the special assault team wasn't trained for this." I ignored them, now more fascinated with the truck. It was a little bigger than the truck dad had in the garage, a military style humvee with a heavy bodied frame, a bull guard which looked like it'd seen a little action, and gunner roof, minus the standard 30mm machine gun pod. Shame, I could've used that. Foreign, though the only reason I could tell what it was because it was what my dad drove as a marine for the U.S. I hadn't ever seen a style quite like it, nor had I ever seen a military vehicle in black with no markings. I searched around for a couple minutes, figuring that if they were piled around it, then they had the key. With no initial luck, I sat in there to think of a better idea. I must have dozed off for a second, because I woke up pissed to an ear grinding hiss. I looked at my watch….. _'I was out for 4 hours!' _Reverting my mind back to the noise I was hearing, I was going to play it safe, so went for I staying low. It was awkward at first, looking out from my little peek over the windshield isn't my style. It was darker in the cab, so visibility was low, all I saw was forms of people approaching. I pulled out my pistol, knowing I'd rather not be sorry. They came straight up to the truck, and that was enough to put the edge on my nerves. Had I made noise? One stooped down, and I figured that this was my best bet. With all of them on the other side, I would be able to jump the whole lot if they weren't human anymore. I silently tried my best to open the door and get out. Karma had a different idea, and when I shifted to put my feet on the ground, my rifle went across my back an effectively slammed itself into door jam. Metal on metal is noise enough, and it certainly got their attention. "Fuck my life." That's all I managed to whisper. I looked through the window and saw them spring to attention. They slowly started moving in pairs, which struck me odd, across the back of the truck and stopped. I crouched down as much as I could in the truck and held the gun up, waiting for the first chance to fight. What surprised me was a group of kids my age, a mix of god knows what varieties came around from the side and opened the door. 'Good thing I didn't start shooting first'. One in particular finally found his voice. Charred scars littered his hands, but as long as he could use them, I assumed that they were older.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing he said, not surprising to me. In an instant… I got an idea, and the idea I had left me with a big advantage. After all, if they came from the outside like I had, they know how to fight then. Chance of me getting out alive with ones like that at least are a little higher, an aspect I didn't mind exploiting. All this in thought up in an instant, so fast I didn't have to blink.

"Himitsu Yuruko, you guys want to help me get this truck running?" This should get interesting with them around. Maybe they can help me forget what's happened and help me focus on the task at hand, surviving. It didn't take long for them to huddle into a group and agree. Another one, a girl going to the back of the truck was going to speak up. She had green eyes and some shoulder length hair that suited her, but her voice and the blood stains that covered her from head to toe didn't match.

"Do we need a key?" Raven girl asked, nonchalantly might I add. I decided to be a smartass for the remark. I could hot wire it, we don't really need the key, but I figured it be best to find the key so I didn't have to start cutting the harness up. Oh well, I can't complain if that turns out to be the case. A couple of them seemed curious enough about the bodies, so I decided to fill them in on everything.

"Yes, just a key. By the way, those soldiers were there when I got here. Around 4 hours ago." Oh what do you know, I overlooked it the first time I checked under the truck. I grabbed it and wiped the blood off of the wretched thing, and crawled out. "Oh, look here's the key." I lazily walked over to the other side and started it. The roar of the V8 in it sent a slight chill down my spine. These things are becoming an obsession, and despite it being an automatic, I still know that driving this would be fun. Hopefully my mistakes from last time don't come to bite me in the ass again. I looked around to make sure everyone was there. Scars was sitting right behind me, the girl who asked about the key next to him, the other girl looking out the other window in the seat next to her, the big guy up front, and the boy, the smallest guy I'd ever seen, sat lazily where there weren't any seats in the back. He looked at me through the mirror and smirked. _'Joker, the only thing that comes to mind is that he's only serious if he's faced with a fight._' That mental rant didn't matter though, I slammed it in gear and punched it enough that the tires launched us forward. The truck came lofting ahead and spinning the wheel with a touch of braking, the monster started barreling around the lot toward the exit. It seemed a lot closer as I rounded the corner. The boy next to me had a huge grin plastered on his face. The Big garage door came into view, and the only thing I needed to know was the bull guard was about to be put to the test again. It passed, as well as the rest of the truck, ripping through the door like it was made of paper. I took a left and started going a little ways around the way I came from. Open road with nothing on it, I decided to get a little lead footed and punched it. I didn't expect it to accelerate like it did, leaving me actually pushed into my seat. The guy next to me started yelling something, but I couldn't understand it very well with his accent. I knew where I was headed, and I knew the streets were basically clear, so it didn't bother me driving around. I looked at the gauge cluster, finding everything like I wanted it. The truck was going as fast as I knew it would go while gripping the road around the curves and corners. It certainly wasn't like my car, the steering being a touch sluggish and I was met with more resistance from the wheel. It didn't take long to adjust though, and before I knew we came to intersection where I would have to make the biggest decision I had yet to make, go toward my hometown, or go towards the mountain to my summer home. I slowed to a stop as I sat and saw scars behind me getting a touch curious about my methods.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I knew the question was going to come, but he didn't give me time to react. His head shot over to look at the bus coming out of the main road from my town towards us. His face contorted from blank to livid, eyes widening at something or another. If you blinked you would've missed how fast it took over his face.

"Himitsu, give me the rifle you're carrying, hurry!" He's brash.

"What are you going to do!" That girl from earlier sounded pretty concerned, maybe should oblige to him. I'd rather see this play out then just sit here and piss him off. I unclipped it and handed it to him, but he'll owe me for it later. Considering he didn't even think about the rifle he just discarded to the floor of the truck.

"I'm going to fuck Shido's shit up!" He opened the roof and made use of the scope, the only problem is he set the thing to 3 round burst, probably thinking the safety was on.

"Vi'Nay! Shoot! Fire!" The boy next to me literally screamed into my ear. He fired away, rounds going from the tire to the windshield. It came to a grinding halt, a man at the wheel more than probably pissing himself right about now.

"Holy shit, the bus was that big?" I gained a new level of annoyance at that. The raven lock girl really had to ask that? It's a bus. Maybe I'm to irritable today. I've been in a pissy mood since reality sunk in, not that I've ever let anyone see that quite yet. I'm sure everyone else feels it though, which only seems to be fueling the situation ahead of us.

"Who cares. Everyone out of the car. We are taking whoever wants to come with us. Leave everyone else for dead like they did to us." Hearing that from the roof had me rather amused. I let it slide and looked out to the bus before sending a quick peak up to the roof again.

"Vi'Nay huh? Guess I'll remember that." Though it wasn't any more than a mumble, the guy in the back heard it and narrowed his eyes and smirked before filing out of the truck with everyone else. I didn't think at all, I just opened the door and stepped out of the truck waiting to see what happened next.

**Has this side of the story picked up? No not really, it's just now falling into the time line of where she comes into the group. Thank you to Fatherfail (obviously) for Vi'Nay, kitefire for Sabrina, Past Memories for Miko, Madork Gunna for Martin, and Azure Seriu for Azure, for allowing me to borrow your characters for this story. That's all for this chapter. Next one will be up….in whatever time frame that I get around to it.**


	5. Wrong Directions, the hard road ahead

**Chapter 5**

**Wrong directions, the hard road ahead**

I barely got the door open and got out and all I see is Vi' Nay in front of me. The boy didn't even use the door, he had just threw himself out of the machine gun roof and landed perfectly. I decided it best to lean back against the truck and watch the scene ahead of me play out, as everyone else stepped forward a good ten feet from me. The students and the man jumped out of the bus, all of them looked either deranged or just high off of something. The sleaze ball, or as they called him by name, Shido, got back some composure and attempted to plaster a smile on his face. It was sickening how fake it was.

"My children! How good it is to see you alive! I just wanted to say that" A gun shot was heard so I looked up to my rifle in Vi' Nay's hands. The barrel smoking a little, and looking at the smirk on scars face, he was enjoying this. I decided to step a few feet closer, hand instinctively held over the grip on my 40, not that it was going to make a difference. No one knew me here anyway, I was just the third wheel along for the ride at the moment.

"W-why would you do that to Shido-sensei?" It took me by surprise that a girl behind Shido spoke out against a group of kids with deadly rifles and melee weapons in their hands. _'Uh, lady…. Obviously he has something against him….. Of course you don't know that….Death wish much?'_ I again, however, kept quiet. The raven haired girl I really didn't have a problem with. In fact, I actually like her, she is very intelligent and I'm sure of it, but the broad bold enough to take a stab at a group like this isn't bright at all, they all hail in comparison to the absolute brilliance of this rag tag clan of rebels. Anyone who can survive this long has got a good leader and some guts and brains across the board.

"Anyone who wants to come with us can come with us. We don't have a lot of food and water but we can survive." Is what I heard Vi' Nay from my spot in the back. Smartest thing I heard all day, though from the looks of it, the teens had no clue what was happening.

"You do not know? Zhat verido is lying to you! If you really vant to live, come with us." It was big guys turn to talk….. I should really ask them for introductions later. His accent reminds me of an older German man I knew that lived a block away from us. I looked back at the scene and focused on what was happening. A boy came rushing over with fire in his eyes. He swung, hitting nothing but air the first time, but the next he connected with an astonishingly powerful hook to the big guy's guts. He skid to the ground, considering his size, it was shocking how he got knocked off his feet in the first place. The blinded idiot that wanted a fight let out a yell and dove straight for the raven girl next. Her eyes set and she twirled the gun in one motion, giving the boy a bitch slap to the side of the face that stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked to be out like a light, didn't stand a chance… I found myself already liking the raven girl and put her in a bout of higher regard. When it came down to it she was lethal, they all were.

"Fuck this" The boy from the back of the truck said…. I obviously in my reverie had missed something important, 'cause everyone was coming back to the truck with scowls that made them more monstrous then the undead we were fighting against. I went for the truck, but the apparent leader of the group ran past me and dove into the driver seat. I looked over, and with no other choice, took the seat he had left open to me and closed the door. It didn't take but a second before the boy who stole the driver seat shot a few rounds out the window, then through my gun back to me. He smashed the gas and turned speeding towards the group, yelling at them to get out his way as they dove for the nearest cover they could find. We were off, going back towards my home town though a different route than I would've taken. I couldn't complain, his driving was good, and the scenic route through the main streets of town is more than tranquil in spite of our situation. He swerved around the next corner, the truck leaning so far I thought we would have to shift our weights so it wouldn't tip. He managed it, and the empty road ahead became an open playground for the speeding behemoth. It was rather surprising, I was a bit impressed at the display.

"So what's the plan?" He asked from the driver seat. Should I tell him to go the other way if he wanted out of the horde?... Na, this should be more fun. Just hope we don't get killed for it. Vi' Nay seemed to be the most talkative of the bunch, and they worked as a full team, not one of them really questioned the other. No order but organized, nice.

"Do you know any more government evacuations? I mean there has to be more…" For the first time I looked over at the girl sitting next to me in the back of the truck. By far the shortest of the group, I couldn't say who she reminded me of, she was facing the window and the glare never allowed me to see her face. I never really noticed her, she was quiet like I tend to try to be. Her knife seemed sharp enough though. How do I fit in with these people? I probably don't want to know the answer to that question. A bump jostled my escape into my mind again, and I looked behind to see a dead body in the distance. Must of enjoyed running over that thing.

"I zink ve are at ze capitol." The big guy said, but I knew he was wrong. We weren't even remotely close to the capital…. If that's the case, they've been on the road a while.

"I don't think so…I smell faint traces of salt in the air…" The raven girl stated the fact as calmly as she could, even rolling down the window to sniff the air to be sure. I decided it's about time to finally give my opinion since I was born and raised near here.

"You guys don't know it, but you've come a long way. We're pretty much on the coastline of Japan. The ocean isn't far from here." Now what I said and what I heard myself say are probably two different things, but I didn't think anything of it. All I did was check and reload the rifle, then used the last of my ammo to fill both the partial clips. Didn't use it as much as I thought. He made a sudden turn that made me jump a little in surprise and stopped the practically rolling tank on wheels dead in front of the police station that I knew wasn't far away from home. He said something, but I didn't catch it, and mindlessly just followed the others out of the vehicle that saved us from being stuck any longer in that garage. My home was on my mind, even though I knew the plan he was getting after. While I was space cadetting, the boy that stayed in the back of the truck pulled out a knife and glared.

"I got this one guys." He rushed forward, speed I didn't think any of us could match. I'm a good runner, but I was made for endurance. Anyway, it didn't take him much longer than the run to finish it off. A few quick wrist movements and that was it…. _'Maybe he would be willing to help me on my melee.'_ I walked forward with everyone else though. The entrance seemed quiet….. I didn't like the sudden feeling coming over me so I decided for a distraction so I could better sort it out.

"So we go in, contact the police, and hope someone is still there?" It was all I could ask, considering how empty the place looked. That I bet was his plan, and it was sound enough, assuming someone was still alive.

"Yeah. That's what I was pretty much going for." Of course it's Vi' Nay to speak up again. Maybe if I wasn't being an air head I would've noticed the other feeling I had. The big guy grabbed something out of his pockets, and everyone else stood attentive. Me bringing up the rear of the group, I didn't notice anything. No one looked behind them to see if I was paying attention, I was busy with a flyer on the ground.

"Go! Run! I vill hold them here!" 'Hey wait, what?' By that time, everyone else was already past me, and I turned around to watch the german throw something at a huge group of zombies coming at us. It exploded and guts came flying onto my clothes, even a piece of meat stuck to my cheek. I instantly froze up, an unsure look of fear, then split for it. That was the best record running time I ever had. I went to fire the rifle. I hit the trigger. Click.

"Fuck me." I looked down and the clip wasn't in the rifle. It must not have locked and fell somewhere in the truck. The big guy was right behind me, but he kept turning around throwing those vials. Good thing I didn't have ammo, or I might have turned him into swiss cheese if I wasn't careful. I got to the truck and turned the key. All that turned was two cranks of the engine then nothing but starter. I looked down at the gauges and the coolant and oil pressure gauges were burnt…. I overloaded the battery somehow, now we're in trouble. I tried the key again, luck wasn't with me anymore.

"Damn it! Start!" I slammed on the steering wheel trying the key again and again. The truck didn't respond the way I wanted it to. By this time panic started creeping on me. My ammo ended up going to the MP5 as it was turned into a volley of cover fire. Our bomber finally got back in the truck, and the gunner hatch opened again, the guy in the very back now on the roof firing away with a handgun. A window was smashed and the girl I sat with earlier started taking jabs at them.

"Himitsu! How much longer!" everyone was curious and a bit on edge, I just slammed my fist in the dash board… This thing was pissing me off.

"I don't fucking know! This piece of crap doesn't want to start!" Try key? You guessed it….. nothing…. I thought the situation we were in until now was bad, this certainly isn't getting any better. To make things worse, scars decided to pull out an oversized blow torch and fired it out another open window, dangerously close to the diesel tank cap. Roasted zombie is not a pleasant smell either.

"Vi' Nay, vhere are too many of zem!" German stated the fact that only made this grim situation even darker.

"Martin's right!" Raven decided to take the gun she had in her hand and put it to use. _'So the German is Martin? I'll remember that too_.' That wasn't my only thought though. All of our lives were in the hands of me and the truck. I tried the key again, better luck than last time. I look behind me to the boy who was firing up top. Just how many rounds he was using wasn't clear, he was firing it almost as fast as an automatic rifle. He screamed something at us, but I was too busy smirking. I primed it with the pedal and it roared back to life. I didn't give them a chance to get any closer, I threw it in gear and smashed the gas. Tires smoking and for a second the trucks front even came a little off the ground at the sudden invasion of power. A group of them were rolled over as everyone screamed at me to step on it. I knew my orders, and I was getting it to move as best as I could. Some of them rolled over the truck, splattering my windshield. Wiper jets and a few runs of the wipers later and there wasn't a problem. All of a sudden I heard the back open and shut. I looked in the rear view to see two dead legs in the truck with us, mister smiley back there whistling a tune like nothing happened.

"You aren't going to leave those there are you? I don't want to smell them the rest of our trip." I kept an eye in the mirror and he shrugged and smiled. He opened the back of the truck again and tossed them one at a time. After the door was shut again, he crawled up to the back seats and looked over everything. I took this chance to get the introductions under way.

"I don't think I've got all your names. Sorry to say, but without names, I'm not going to be able to work well with you." I looked around for a second before heading towards the outskirt roads.

"Azure, and this is Vi' Nay, Martin, Sabrina, and Miko." I watched the boy who had been sitting without a seat finally speaking to me, Azure's fingers carefully but casually pointed to each person the name belonged to. Now that that was out of the way, I could keep focused on driving. I heard a gasp from the back, and small whimper. Vi' Nay looked over to Miko who was making the noise and raised an eyebrow.

"We only have one clip of ammo for the guns."….. That set me off.

"YOU SAID WHAT!?" Using that much ammo wasn't as surprising to the others though, and I received a few glares for my outburst. I ducked my head a little, sighed, and paid attention to the road ahead. I mumbled a sorry, only to hear them start a game or something for the ammo. Azure was making it noisier than it needed to be, him constantly saying something that made the others giggle or put an awkward smile or two on a face. Since I was driving, I couldn't play for it. The ammo was mine, but sharing in a situation like this is crucial, and who ever had won it was going to put it to good use. I sighed.

"Ve have two pistol clips left to gamble." Martin said…. It will take some time to adjust to the accent. I thought over what he said for a second before replying.

"Three, I have one full magazine left in my 40. Don't know how much good it will do for anyone. What caliber handgun you guys carrying?... You know what, don't answer that. I don't need to know."

"Quit being a strawberry hogger Himitsu!" Miko said. The usually hyper girl had puffed her cheeks out in anger, a look that told me she wasn't happy. I however just felt my brain turn to mush. It was like listening to something from Lucky Star. Come to think about it, she looked a lot like one of the characters….. what's that girls name again? Wait….

"… What?" Obviously Azure and Martin found my facial expression hysterical and started laughing, Sabrina looked at Miko then to me curiously. Vi' Nay probably had the same facial expression cause Azure started laughing harder. I knew how that sounded, and my sour attitude, or at least my somewhat sour but mostly non caring, has probably gotten on her last nerve.

"I demand you smile more and cut the sarcasm!" Damn, that was right in my ear. How does a girl that size have such a huge set of lungs? I frowned, but I found it funny after a minute myself, but contained it to a playful huff and a sneaky smile. She looked confused, then grinned and started chuckling herself. Needless to say, maybe I don't fit in with these guys, but that won't stop me from at least helping. As much as I hate to admit, I need to stick to them if I want to survive. It seems selfish, it is selfish, but now that I'm slowly learning something about each of them it makes it easier, and it'll make it harder if something happens.

Getting too attached is going to be a problem with group, queue drama. Not really, but there's going to be a time later I fear that the group will fall apart. The truce may be deep in some aspects but everyone is walking a fine line. Feelings and more than likely someone will get hurt, and I refuse to be on clean up duty for that one. I'd rather take a bullet than grieve for another person again. I was so close to knowing what happened, if someone I knew made it out alive, someone I cared was ok. I could cry either tears of pain or of joy, but I knew better. I would be broken, I knew I stood on an even finer thread with my own emotions then I could usually handle. Everyone else had to be the same way. The world each of us knew just fell apart. I could have been happy seeing dad alive and well, or seeing him as one of them. I traded that for this group and not knowing. It was better that way.

"Sorry, I'm usually not like this. I'm just like everyone else in here. I got a lot on my mind, and for me it's a little overbearing…." I left out the part that my home is less than two streets down. I pressed the gas a little more to get away, to stop myself from turning around and risking getting us all killed. I was raised by a Marine, I know better than to let personal matters affect the mission we had. I pushed the truck a little harder, watching all the gauges in front of me. It didn't take long to realize that we were going to need fuel, the needle hovering a little over a quarter tank. I kept driving, hoping that the truck didn't fail me. 'This thing is the only life line we have with almost no ammo. I just hope we don't run into problems.' That was the last thing I thought as I rolled down my window and lit one up. The smoke was a very welcomed flavor compared to the awful taste of the situation we're in being stuck in my mouth. Everyone stared at first, but then went about their business. Sabrina looked at me, though she certainly seems sweet, she didn't look like she cared for the smell of smoke. She didn't say anything though, the only one who did say something was Azure.

"You keep smoking and you'll never keep up with the rest of us." The smile playing on his lips told me he was teasing me, and in my rear view I narrowed my eyes to see what he would do. The smile only grew and to my displeasure, he said it… "You're too young to smoke anyway." I audibly groaned, and I heard Miko snicker. I decided to take a slight detour and cut the wheel sharp, sending Azure to the opposite side of the truck. 'Sucker.' His smile only got bigger, if that was even possible. I looked at him and cursed under my breath. Miko didn't look happy, neither did Martin or Vi' Nay for that matter. Sabrina just gave me a small smile and politely asked me not to do it again without a little warning. I shrugged my shoulders and went to take a drag of my smoke…. The damn thing smoked itself however so I had no such luck. I had to light another one. Azure thought it was funny but soon enough everyone settled down and the truck got quiet.

I listened to the engine, felt the rumble of it and the suspension working under my feet. It was nice to just watch the road ahead. It was more relaxing then a back rub could ever do, just watching everything go by. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that this quiet moment could pass as just a few friends having a joy ride. Another flashback…. this time more painful than the last. The first day I had my new car. I drove a couple of us to the mall, the same one where I had the first one. The faces… they were so clear then. We all came home after and spent the night at my house with a few movies and a couple video games. Tears started to sting into the corners of my eyes, but looking at the new crew of people I have with me now, made it thrilling, and most memorable so far. With that I gave a slight smirk and a huff, then hit the gas a bit more. It seemed to shake a little bit more than it did earlier, but I didn't give it much thought. I gave the truck we've had a pat on the wheel, but my face fell. The truck wasn't going to last much longer, I knew that something wasn't right with it, and that feeling had me unsettled. I knew this wasn't good, but how do you tell the rest of the group something like that? I just didn't have the heart but it's too important to ignore. If it dies, then there's nothing we can do. It'll just have to hold out. I just hope it doesn't die anytime soon.

**End of Chapter five. Not as interesting as I thought it would be, at least it's still fun to write. At least for me, may not be too fun for you to read, if it is, thanks for sticking with it. Sorry for all the mixed length chapters. It's a bad habit of mine to run with them then try and go back to find a place to stop. I hope this one had a bit more action for you. And I profusely apologize to those who ended up waiting this long. It's been well over a year. Life…. It got in the way and forced me to stop a lot of things I used to do with all my spare time. Now isn't much better, but I knew I could squeeze this in and officially bring me out of my hiatus, at least for now. I hope to update again soon.**


End file.
